


Sam Dating A Tall/Short Girl

by sirenbarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Love, Preferences, Reader-Insert, Romance, SPN - Freeform, spn headcanon, spn headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: this is originally titled Sam Dating A Tall Girl on my ao3 already, But I decided to add the short girl section on and add a bit more onto the tall girl section. Two headcanons in one… enjoy, don’t be afraid to send in requests!





	Sam Dating A Tall/Short Girl

**Author's Note:**

> this is originally titled Sam Dating A Tall Girl on my ao3 already, But I decided to add the short girl section on and add a bit more onto the tall girl section. Two headcanons in one… enjoy, don’t be afraid to send in requests!

##  ****

##  **Tall!Reader;**

  * _Sam not having to bend every time he kisses you/ makes out with you._
  * _Spooning. Taking turns being the little spoon._
  * _Dean feeling intimidated when he is around the both if you’s since he is short._
  * _Being sarcastic when some assbutt says something rude about your height._
  * _Not having to worry about a height difference._
  * _Sam being protective over you._
  * _Sam loving your long legs. Especially when they are wrapped around him._
  * _Fitting into his clothes. {Jumpers/tshirts, etc…}_
  * _Wearing his clothes._
  * _Sam not having to worry about reaching up on a high shelve to get you a cup._
  * _Being the dream team or couple goals._
  * _Crowley calling you and Sam moose. ~~{well when he was alive.}~~_
  * _Not having to slow his pace for you to catch up to him._
  * _Always finding you in a crowd._
  * _Trying new unique sex position._
  * _Treating you like a queen._
  * _Selfies on point._
  * _Sam loves watching you walk, not in a creepy way he just loves them long legs of yours._
  * _Hand holding._



##  **Short!Reader;**

  *     Having to lean/bend down to kiss you, straining his neck, though you give him massages so it’s all good.
  *  Whenever you get lost in a crowd it’s difficult to find you, though if it’s a bonus for you when you’s had a bad fight and you want to get away from him and cool off.
  *   Everything you do is cute and adorable to him.
  * Sometimes you wear high heels so he you can be kind of leveled with his height.
  * Just because you are short doesn’t mean he underestimates you. You are one tough girl.
  *  Sam wrapping his arm around
  * You give the best hugs, wrapping your arms around his waist and resting your head against his stomach. Or standing behind him and wrapping your arms around him while resting your head on his back. It’s the best feeling.
  * Sam never resting his arm on the top of your head.
  * You make one hell of a little spoon.
  * Sam having to help you reach things. He finds it cute when you reach up and try to get the object.
  * Asking you to crawl into small spaces that he can’t fit into.
  * Hand holding.
  *  Always holding onto his arm.
  * Sam having to stop or walk slow for you to catch up to him, though you walk fast.
  * Sam bending down to your height when you want to whisper something into his ear. Unless of course, he is sitting down.
  * His clothes/jumpers drowning on you.
  * You are filled with so much affection towards him.
  *    You have a big personality.
  *  Finding it cute when you get angry/mad or when you try to fight with him, he can’t help but let out a chuckle and smile.
  *  Sex is always amazing, he can put you in almost any position.
  * Piggyback rides.
  * Sam finding your hands cute. Especially when he holds your small hands in his big ones.
  *  Sam treating you like a queen.
  * Sam finding you just some damn cute and sexy.
  *  Being fiercer than you look.
  * As small as you are, you have the biggest heart.
  *  Sam being extremely protective over you.
  * Major height difference.



* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!  
> If you got a fic/headcanon idea just message me as well..


End file.
